A computer program listing in included herewith as a microfiche appendix with a total of 166 fiche sheets and 6479 frames.
The present invention relates to distribution of wireless communication products and services.
The demand for wireless communication products and services has increased at an explosive rate in recent years. This burgeoning industry has made wireless cellular telephones and wireless paging devices commonplace. It is anticipated that an all digital Personal Communication Services standardxe2x80x94known as xe2x80x9cPCSxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94will step in as the next generation of wireless communication products.
Often, wireless communications present a somewhat complex dilemma for corresponding product and service providers. This dilemma arises from the need to supply a user equipment that is recognized by the service provider""s system for activation, operation, and billing purposes. To meet this need, the equipment is ordinarily programmed or otherwise modified by the service provider or equipment manufacturer to have unique identifiers that link the equipment and user to the service provider. In addition, it is often desirable to package the equipment with other items, such as instructional materials, carrying cases, batteries, battery chargers, and sometimes service contracts. Unfortunately, package integration and inventory management by the service provider or equipment manufacturer often results in an unwieldy business arrangement that adds little benefit compared to the costs.
Thus, there is a need for a system to more effectively supply packaged wireless communication equipment and services. Preferably, this system accommodates multiple service providers and equipment manufacturers, and includes the programming and kitting needed to deliver a comprehensive wireless communication product to end users with a greater cost-benefit than conventional techniques. The present invention meets these needs and provides other important benefits and advantages.
The present invention relates to a fulfillment system for wireless communication products. Various aspects of the invention are novel, non-obvious, and provide various advantages. While the actual nature of the invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain features which are characteristic of the preferred embodiment disclosed herein are described briefly as follows.
One feature of the present invention is a technique of wireless communication product fulfillment that includes a computer system operating to provide a number of databases each corresponding to one of at least three different wireless communication service providers. The databases each include component inventory data corresponding to each of the wireless communication service providers. Service provider data is received along an electronic communication channel established between the computer system and a remote site corresponding to one of the wireless communication service providers. This service provider data is directly received into the computer system and automatically configured for inclusion in a corresponding one of the databases. The service provider data is utilized to generate a number of kits. The kits each include one of a number of wireless telephones represented by the component inventory data for the one of the service providers.
In another feature of the present invention, wireless communication product fulfillment is provided by establishing a digital database for a wireless communication service provider in a memory of a computer system and maintaining inventory data corresponding to the wireless communication service provider in the database. The inventory data represents a number of wireless communication components including at least two different brands of wireless telephones. A first electronic communication channel is provided between the computer system and a remote site to transmit ordering data in a predetermined format from the remote site to the memory of the computer system. The computer system recognizes the predetermined format of the ordering data for an automatic transfer into the database. The ordering data corresponds to a number of orders for each of the brands of wireless telephones. A number of packages are assembled in accordance with information provided by the computer system. The packages each include one of the brands of wireless telephones. This assembly includes providing a number in the database uniquely associated with each of the wireless telephones being packaged to facilitate activation by the wireless communication service provider. The packages are shipped in accordance with the orders which includes updating the database to indicate shipment.
In still another feature, a fulfillment system is provided for processing a number of different groups of wireless communication components. The groups each include a number of wireless telephones and are associated with a different one of a number of wireless communication service providers. The system includes a computer with a number of databases each corresponding to one of the wireless communication service providers. The databases each include inventory data corresponding to the groups of wireless communication components. The computer selectively establishes an electronic communication channel with one of the wireless communication service providers to receive service provider data in a predetermined format from a corresponding remote site into the computer. The computer detects the predetermined format and provides the service provider data to a corresponding one of the databases. The computer also generates an output signal as a function of the inventory data and the service provider data. An assembly station with an output device and an input device operatively coupled to the computer responds to the output signal to provide information for assembly of a wireless communication kit package. The package includes a wireless telephone from a corresponding one of the groups. The input device selectively generates an input signal corresponding to an identifier to uniquely identify the wireless communication kit package. The computer responds to the input signal to update assembled package data in a corresponding one of the databases.
In a further feature, a system for fulfillment of orders for wireless communications is provided by a computer programmed with a first means for maintaining inventory control over a number of wireless communication kit components for a number of different wireless communication service providers. At least a portion of the components are provided by different wireless communication device manufacturers. The computer is also programmed with a second means for electronically receiving orders from a number of ordering agents each associated with a different one of the wireless communication service providers. In addition, programming of the computer includes a third means for directing assembly of different wireless component kit configurations in accordance with the orders. This third means provides for the entry of data corresponding to each of the kit configurations. Furthermore, the computer is programmed with a fourth means of automatically reporting inventory status, orders status, and assembly status to each of the wireless communication service providers to update switching software.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a wireless communication product fulfillment system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a computerized technique for managing and assembling multiple wireless communication product kit configurations for a wireless communication service provider through automated data exchanges.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a technique for managing kit assembly and packaging of various kit configurations for different wireless service communication providers that include different brands and types of wireless communication devices.
In yet another object, data is electronically transmitted to and from a fulfillment center without the need to re-key data or otherwise manually intervene to facilitate activation of wireless telephones for multiple service providers in a timely and cost-effective manner.
Further objects, features, advantages, benefits, and aspects of the present invention shall become apparent from the detailed drawings and descriptions provided herein.